


Busy Days in Eregion

by Telemiel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telemiel/pseuds/Telemiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel's been tied up in Eregion's court for days, and her cousin Celebrimbor is only making it harder for her to finish and return to her husband and daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy Days in Eregion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a roleplay application a while ago, and I decided I liked it enough to post it here... plus I wanted to actually get something on here, it's been too long since I made my account for there to be nothing posted.

Galadriel left the court hurriedly, ignoring Celebrimbor’s calls for her to return- her duties had been fulfilled for the day, and she had far more pressing matters to attend to. Her daughter was only a few years old, and her poor husband had been left by himself to watch her for far too many days in a row for her liking. She irritably told off a courtier who dared step in her way, their nose stuck in a book instead of paying attention to their surroundings. The she-elf rolled her eyes, raising the hem of her gown as she descended a wide stone staircase, cursing her cousin’s fondness for theatric architecture. 

Artanis was about to scream yet again as she was tripped, landing flat on her stomach against the cold stone. But her temper cooled once she saw the small elfling playing by the stairs, the too-large Noldorin helmet on his small head coupled with the tiny wooden sword making her smile. The poor boy looked terrified, until he saw the kind, nearly amused look in her eyes, and then burst into giggles. She sighed, standing and brushing off the soft fabric of her gown before winking at the small elf.

"Mayhaps you should watch your step, little warrior."

He blushed, running off towards an elleth she assumed to be his mother. The lady continued her hurried journey through Eregion’s castle, only stopping when she was intercepted yet again by one of Celebrimbor’s servants.

"Tell my cousin he has had enough of my time as it is!" She snapped, her blue eyes glaring fiercely at the poor elf. He stuttered, stumbling backwards before running off to find his lord.

Galadriel sighed irritably, quickly navigating the stairs that led down to the chambers area of the castle, ignoring anyone who had the courage to call out to her.

Her husband and daughter were waiting, and they were far more important than whatever any of them could want.

The Noldo grinned when the door to her chambers opened, and a tiny head of silver curls and large grey eyes peeked out to see who had knocked


End file.
